


inter-chat

by OfElvesAndAliens



Series: interdimensional [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Group chat, slight miles x gwen, this is so dumb im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfElvesAndAliens/pseuds/OfElvesAndAliens
Summary: The Spider crew has a group chat, fun ensues.





	inter-chat

O'hara: Hello, crew! I hope Lyla explained well how this new feature works

Miles: wassup miguel. btw this is really cool.

O'hara: of course it is. i developed it.

O'hara: the holos were convenient, but i thought this can be useful too, and entertaining.

Gwen: i've got a bad feeling about this...

Miles: why??

Miles: also, we actually have star wars in our world

Gwen: we know u don't have to remind us all the time

Peter B: your star wars is weird, kid

Gwen: idk, pete. i like what they did to leia.

Peter B: wait, u saw it?

Miles: i showed it to her like months ago. and yes, 'empress leia' is more dope than 'princess leia'

O'hara: looks like y'all are having fun with this

Gwen: miguel, we love you, but please don't say that again.

O'hara: what y'all?

Miles: i literally can't imagine u saying that.

O'hara: well, if you say so.

O'hara: anyway, i gotta go. busy night, my ny is in minor crisis, you don't wanna hear about it.

Peter B: nah, i'm sure you can handle it miguel.

Miles: take care bro

O'hara: i will!

Noir Peter: Hi

Miles: hey, peter

Noir Peter: Hello, young Morales. This is fascinating. The messages arrive and go instantaneously.

Peter B: welcome to the future grandpa

Gwen: god pete

Peter B: what?

Gwen: nvm. btw guys my band landed a a gig and it's kind of a big deal. i can give you all tickets if you want em

Gwen: if o'hara is cool with you guys jumping for no other reason that is

Peter B: THATS GREAT NEWS GWEN

Peter B: #soproud

Peter B: did i do that right?

Miles: lmao pete

Miles: and i'm definitely gonna watch gwen. i'll bug miguel about it until he's too annoyed to say no

Peni: awwww

Noir Peter: As much as I would love to see you perform, miss stacy, i'm afraid miguel would be more inclined to allow this if only one of us would jump to your world to watch.

Peni: I agree. besides i've seen you play that one time. you were fantastic <3

Gwen: thanks peni <3

Peter B: i say we have miles jump this time.

Peter B: definitely miles. let miles jump.

Gwen: here we go again...

Peter B: i'm sure you two haven't had a proper date in weeks. and that's unacceptable

Gwen: pete

Peter B: no gwen. i've been through that before and trust me you gotta live a little. maybe miles could stay for like 24 hours at least. i'll talk to miguel.

Miles: come on man staahp

Peter B: what? i'm just worried for you guys.

Peni: hahaha

Porker: this is new

Miles: hey porker.

Porker: hi mels

Porker: *miles. sorry my fingers slipped. these buttons are tooo smal and it took me a wile to get th hang of it

Porker: miguels lady friend was helpdul tho

Peni: Hi, porker. we were just talking about miles and gwen's upcoming date

Miles: u too peni?!

Gwen: i swear to god...

Noir Peter: Make sure to wear something nice, Miles.

Peter B: YES MILES. LISTEN TO THAT ADVICE.

Peter B: AND TIE YOUR SHOELACES

Porker: take her to a real restaurant, not just pizza or junk foods

Gwen: so this is probably why i had a bad feeling about this group chat thing

Peter B: nah you love it

Gwen: no.


End file.
